Dragon Ball Babylon Wiki
The Rise of Babylon Arc. Story 7 years after the battle with Majin Buu, a group of mysterious warriors arrive on Earth in search of both Goku and Prince Vegeta. However, these are no ordinary fighters; they wear saiyan armor, attack anyone they perceive as hostile, and have power which far exceeds that of any normal warriors. Who are these people? What do they want with Goku and Vegeta? Find out on Dragon Ball Babylon. Prologue 25 years before the destruction of Planet Vegeta, King Vegeta was attempting to create the strongest fighting force in the universe- even stronger than King Cold- by experimenting on saiyan DNA. A saiyan orphan living on the streets of Planet Vegeta named Naksul was recruited into a top secret miltary operation called Project Babylon, where he met a young, genius orphaned female saiyan scientist named Kyuri. Thus being dubbed "Babylonians", the orphaned Saiyans then under went 9 years of harsh and brutal training. However, through it all, they strived and eventually became the saiyan version of a black ops team. 1 year later, they wet on their first campaign across the galaxy. They persuaded multiple planets to join the Acrosian (Freiza's race) Empire. However, On the final day of the campaign, the indigenous people of Planet Tetran refused to join the empire. This caused Imperials (the joint forces of the Saiyans and other Freiza soldiers) to use brute force. Naksul and his other squadmmates began rampaging throughout the world, destroying anything and everything. Even so, Naksul and Kyuri noticed the fear in all of the people's eyes as they watched their society burn. Naksul and Kyuri realized that what the Empire was doing was wrong and swore to free the Saiyans from the Empire, no matter how long it would take. Naksul and Kyuri fell in love and became married 5 years later. Still working with Project Babylon, Naksul, Kyuri, and a few of their friends secretly plotted to overthrow the king, takeover the empire, and destroy Freiza and King Cold. 6 months passed, and they finally enacted their plan. While one team created a diversion fending of the super-elites, Naksul and his team quickly made their way up to King Vegeta's throne room. The King foguht relentlessly, utilizing his full power. It was then revealed that the Baylonians still hadn't even come close to tapping into their full power. King Vegeta made quick work of Naksul's allies, to the point where only Naksul was left standing. Naksul and the King fought what seemed like an endless battle, matching each other blow for blow. Eventually, both Naksul and the King became badly wounded, and the super elite saiyans came to the King's aid. Naksul escaped the royal palace with his allies and traveled with them to Plan B: their escape pod (which Kyuri had secured just in case things hadn't gone as planned). They all escape, injured and exhausted, to the distant and uninhabited planet Gigas. 2 days later, after they all recovered in healing chambers on the ship, they received a multitude of suprisess; an old abandoned Saiyan base (which they fixed, updated, upgraded, and began to use.), all of the females pregnancies, and the newfound power which they acquired from their injuries during the assault back on Planet Vegeta. They then called this power up, the Zenkai Effect. 10 years later, the destruction of Planet Vegeta reached the furthest corners of the north galaxy; even to Planet Gigas. The Babylonians then vowed to kill Freiza and King Cold and destroy the Empire- no matter the cost. Kyuri began experimenting on Naksul, altering his cells and DNA in order to enhance his Zenkai Effect and gain more power, calling it the BLAZE (Biologically and Logistically Augmented Zenkai Effect). However, realizing that the cells needed more time to fully develop in order for them to reach their full potency and for Naksul to reach his full power. Unfortunately, this was time Naksul did not have. They then decided to do the same thing with the newer generation of babylonians- including Naksul and Kyuri's 2 sons (Nasu and Endo), nearly 10 years later. This method worked, but the older babylonians realized that they would need to put the kids into hibernation chambers in order for their BLAZE powers to reach their peak. 48 years after, the younger generation awakens, and geared up in saiyan armor, they all set out to hunt Freiza down across the North galaxy. Their plans change however, when they learn of his death at the hand of a saiyan; a warrior named Son Goku (his saiyan name is Kakarot) and hearing about his current residence on a small blue planet called Earth. They all set out to track down this saiyan and travel to Earth. What would be their aim? what do they hope to accomplish by going to Earth, and what do they want from Goku? Find out next time in Chapter 1! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Chapters